Sisters Forever
by FrozenFan5577
Summary: I dedicated this story to Frozenaddict15 and HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY FROZENADDICT15. I wanted to give her a gift so this is it. It's just how much Elsa and Anna love each other. (Might be longer than expected. Not sure yet.) But just enjoy. (* *)
1. A Breakfast as Sisters

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is Frozenfan5577! And this story is dedicated to Frozenaddict15. HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! And shall We start bros?**

Elsa's POV

I woke up early one morning yawned and stretched. I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked, clearing my throat. I didn't expect Gerda or Kai to be up yet. I looked at the clock in my room. It was 5:00 am.

"It's Anna!" Came my sisters cheery voice. I was surprised. She was never a morning person. One time she slept for a whole day!

"Anna? What are you doing up this early?" She sighed and I giggled. She knocked again and I could hear her sliding down the door and quickly get up again. She was all over the place.

"Don't you remember Elsa?!" She groaned like a child who was just denied to have candy. I chuckled at her childlike behavior. I knew what today was but I wanted to pull a prank on her. So, while I whipped up one of my ice gowns. (The one I wore when I ran away to the North Mountain) I answered. "No, I don't know what today is. Its just like a regular day, right?"

"Elsa! Come on! I've been talking about this day for weeks. You couldn't have forgotten do to my constant talking. Nobody could forget it. Kristoff even told me to shut up because I was mentioning it too much. I know you're playing dumb. So come out. I instructed the kitchen staff to make you your favorite breakfast which is pancakes with strawberries. And mine is waffles with chocolate chips." I rolled my eyes and smiled. She had to have everything with chocolate. I started to put my platnum blonde hair into my braid over my left shoulder.

"Alright. I'll be right out." I opended the door and noticed that Anna wasn't even dressed yet. I chuckled.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you expect for us you to hang out today if you're not even ready?" She looked down and blushed. She ran as she could to her room and started to get ready. I made my way down to the dining hall and Anna quickly joined me and I sat down, looking at the food in front of me. Anna had more chocolate then waffles on her plate. She started to shove the food down her throat. She soon had a face covered in chocolate. I stared. She noticed and asked. "What?"

"You have bit of chocolate everywhere. And don't eat so fast, you'll choke like that." She rolled her eyes at me and after she got the chocolate off, she started eating like before and choked on piece.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh but failed and burst out l laughing. She glared at me which made me laugh more. I could feel my face getting red and my side starting to hurt. She drank some water and cleared her throat.

"Yeah." "I told you so." I said between laughs. I finally calmed down and after We had breakfast, We got ready to have the best day ever.

**Alright bros, I'll have to end this chapter here and I hoped you enjoyed, especially you Frozenaddict15. Alright. I'll be posting a new chapter soon. Once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Until next chapter. ╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ GO!(￣︶￣) (￣︶￣)/ (‵﹏′) ╮(‵▽′)╭(￣︶￣) []~(￣▽￣)~* (￣﹏￣) (￣ˇ￣)**


	2. Anna's story

**Hey bros. It's another chapter of my second Frozen story. Sorry it took so long, I'm having a bad week so. Anyway, I had 3 tests today at school and I have to study for finals. So, that's the main reason. I'm actually looking forward to it. That's a weird thing about me, I like tests and homework. Don't ask. So, Let's continue.**

Anna's POV

We made it outside after breakfast. It was a beautiful summer day just how I liked it. We made our way down to the beach. It was a good thing I brought towels so we could sit on the beach. "So," I started. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I decided for you for plan the day. I am horrible at this kind of stuff." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Says the perfect Snow Queen." She blushed and playfully punched me in my arm.

"I'm not perfect Anna. I'm just another person." Sure, and I was a neat freak.

"Elsa, compared to me, you are the most regal person ever." I chuckled as I thought of all those times I bumped into stuff and got into trouble. I used to get stomach aches from me eating way too much chocolate.

"What's so funny?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just thinking about all the times I got into trouble or injured. Man, I am one clumsy person."

"How about you tell me?" She insisted, obviously interested. Than a voice that was unmistakable piped up behind us. "Hey Olaf."

"Hey Anna, Elsa." He greeted us with a huge grin on face like always.

"Hey Olaf. So how are you?" My blonde sister asked.

"I'm good. What are you doing?" He asked, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Anna was just going to tell a story on how she tripped, bumped or knocked into something." Elsa explained with a grin.

"Oh! I love stories. Come on Anna tell us." Olaf urged.

"Yeah, tell us." A sudden voice repeated. We turned around and found Kristoff and Sven standing there. I thought that this day was supposed to be just for me and Elsa. Elsa read my mind and gave me a look that told me that we were going to spend time together by ourselves.

"Alright, take a seat." I sighed. I took a deep breath and started to remember back when I was young. I then began my story. "It was a couple of months after Elsa shut me out."

_I ran out of my room. I noticed that it had snowed the other night so the gardens were filled with snow. I eagerly giggled. Maybe said would come out now. After I had a quick breakfast, I changed into my snow clothes. I than ran to Elsa's room and knocked three times. I was now 8 and Elsa was 11. "Hey Elsa. Want to go build a snowman?" I asked, hoping for a different answer than getting the same one for the past 3 years._

_"I'm sorry Anna, but I have to study. Maybe later." Maybe later always meant that it would never happen. I sighed and decided to go and have fun by myself. _

_"Mom, Dad! I'm going outside!" I yelled._

_"Don't wander far and be in before dinner." Mom said._

_I went outside and started to roll out a snowball. I looked up to Elsa's window and I thought I saw someone staring at me. But to make sure, I started to walk slowly to the window. Not looking where I was going, like always, I tripped on the snowball I made and fell face first into the snow. I looked up again and found to my disappointment that the figure was no longer there..I then decided to come up with plan to get inside Elsa's bedroom. After I made the snowman in front of Elsa's window, I went back inside and got our bike. If I can go down the stairs with it and it wouldn't break, then Maybe I could get into her room by ramming the door down. I put on my helmet and tried to break down the door but only ended up with a broken arm. Never trying that again._

I finished my story and then Elsa said something. "Oh Yeah, I remember that a month went by and you didn't ask me to come play with you. So that's the reason. I wasn't in the room." I smiled and then I asked Elsa if she could share her story.

"Yeah, I messed up big time at a meeting while you were with Kristoff." And with that, she began to tell her story.

**Alright. I hoped you enjoyed and I don't feel like telling you guys about my bad week. Anyway, thats it for today. I'll be posting soon. Bye. Update. Sugar-Luna this is not an incest. It is just sisterly love and our teacher might read this. For the bros who also think that, just sisterly love. Nothing more!**


	3. Elsa messes up

**H, hi, hi. What's up? Frozen! Ducks! I'm so random. Don't judge. Blah. Anyhoo, that's no important. Fanfiction is in this case. Let's start.**

Elsa's POV

I sighed. This was something I really didn't want to talk about. Especially not in front of my sister and her boyfriend. Ugh. I took another deep breath and began to think back. "Come on Elsie, What's taking you so long? It didn't take me that long to remember my memory and it was like 12 years ago. For you it couldn't have been more than 2 years. Not even. Oh, I know. You're scared to tell your story." I grimaced like I just finished eating a lemon. I didn't want to be referred to as scared or weak in that matter. Since when are queens scared to do something like telling a story?

"I'm not scared, I'm just thinking." I explained, hoping she would fall for it.

"Sure, and I don't like chocolate. Come on Elsa, I know you're scared. The famous snow Queen is scared to tell a story." Olaf burst out laughing, as did Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff started to talk for Sven.

"Oh, you're afraid that everyone will see you as someone different because of one little mistake. Come on Elsa. You didn't make that big of a mistake like laughing so hard because of nothing and then falling out of a chair during a meeting, right?" I glared at him.

"Oh, you did do something like that. Didn't you?" Anna kept laughing harder. "I take back that you're perfect. You're just like me." I conjured up a snowball at this that was 5 times the size of Anna's head. She stopped laughing at this. "Sorry, I'll shut up." I thought a little more to make sure that the story didn't sound like Anna would do something like this.

_I was getting ready for a meeting. Anna had already left with her boyfriend, Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven on a sled ride. I was so tired. I was up to 1:00 in the morning due to that I had tons of paperwork to fill out. The trade in the Eastern Isles has been most difficult. I decided to skip breakfast because I've overslept. I exited my room into the hallway. Gerda was walking past my room at this point. "Your Highness, you're not going to go to a meeting looking like that? Are you?" That was when I realized that I didn't change or do my hair yet. I went to change and decided the heck with it and conjured up one identified ice gowns and put my hair into a bun. I must have fell asleep again because I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door._

_"Queen Elsa! Wake up! You were supposed to be at the meeting 10 minutes ago." Kai said._

_"Sorry, I must have fell asleep." I rubbed my eyes and looked into my mirror. I was a mess. My hair wasn't fixed yet and my eyes were red due to not a lot of sleep. _

_"We can cancel the meeting if your majesty wants."_

_"No, It's fine. I'll be fine." I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I got to the meeting late. I took my seat at the head of the table. "I'm sorry for the delay, ladies and gentleman. Let's begin the meeting, shall we? What today's case?" _

_"Well," a man began who belonged to the Northern isles. "We are having troubles with the Southern Isles, they keep wanting to do trade with us but they have nothing good for us to trade with."_

_"We are having the same troubles with Weaseltown. They are bugging us too much. We must do something about it." Another man from the Eastern Isles said. I started tl doze off and woke up from the man saying, "Do you agree Queen said?" I was startled and I straightened up to fast and my chair tipped over. The people at the meeting burst out laughing. I blushed and got up. _

_"This meeting is adjourned until , if you excuse me. I didn't get enough sleep." They didn't hear me because they were too busy laughing their heads off. I ran into my room, shocked that that just happened. I soon fell asleep again. Worst. Meeting. Ever._

I finished the story with everyone staring at me wide eyed and than started laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their cheeks. I blushed at this. "Nope this is so much better than you laughing so hard. I will never look at you the same way as I did before." After they finally calmed down, they lied on the sand, panting out of breath.

"Are you finished yet?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. My face was red with anger and they started laughing again at this. After that, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf left with just me and Anna at the beach.

"Let's go get some food. I'm hungry. I have a surprise for you." we than left to get something to eat.

**Sorry that It's not funny. I'm not funny. Sorry. Hoped you enjoyed. Leave a fav to become a bro and follow if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	4. The Picnic

**Hey bros, another chapter and it took me some time to actually post this, due to writers block and studing for finals. Yes! End of school come up soon which means, wasting more time on writing fanfiction. Just wait for 2 and a half more weeks and I'll be posting one chapter for one of my stories each day. I have a system. One chapter for one story for one day of the week. The weekends, I'll just post a chapter for a random story. Anyway, let's begin.**

Elsa's POV

Anna than tied a blindfold over my eyes and took my hand. She was running so fast that it was hard to keep up with her when I wasn't blindfolded so this just got a whole lot harder. I kept tripping over stones and I fell into a lake. "Ahh! Wet!"

She grabbed my hand again and apologized. "Alright. We're here. Oh, I almost forgot." She than took off my blindfold. "How can you forget to take a blindfold off of your older sister?" I asked, amused.

"I did that one time before when I gave Kristoff the sled."

"And how did I end up in a lake?" How wasn't she wet also? I was soaking and she was dry. I was drying already because it was a really hot day out.

"You're the lucky one. When I was pulling Kristoff blindfolded, I accidentally ran him into a pole."

"ouch" I winced. That must have been painful for him.

"Now enough talking. Did you forget about the surprise?" I then turned around and saw a picnic blanket with everything that had chocolate on or in it. She even mixed up most of the foods with the chocolate.

"How did you get this much chocolate?" I asked, astonished.

"I had the chefs make all this and I also made the 6 Decker chocolate cake." Wow. I didn't know she could cook. Then again, I did lock her out for 13 years so I missed that many years of her life.

"Wait, they never would make that for us. Not this much chocolate food. How did you get them to do it?"

"I bribed them." She answered, smiling.

"How?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

She chuckled. "I have my ways. Now, are we going to stand here and talk about how I bribed the chefs to make this, or do you want to actually eat the chocolate?"

"Alright. But there won't be any left when we're done." I warned.

"Not a problem. We can just sneak the chocolates before dinner." I chuckled as I remembered when we used to for that. The first couple of times we got caught but we got better. We sat down and started to stuff our faces. Anna was already done with her bowl of chocolate ice cream before I could even fish a chocolate bar. She than held her head and grimmaced.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Brain freeze." I laughe.

"Anna, that's the second time you ate too fast and there were consequences." I started to laugh when She stuck out her tounge and I noticed that her whole face was covered in chocolate. I stared at her bewildered.

"What?" She asked, obviously not knowing what I was looking at.

"You have a bit of chocolate, everywhere." She than took a napkin and started rubbing like mad in order to get the chocolate of and then She started to lick the chocolate off the napkin!

I started to crack up like I was crazy and then I snorted. I froze because I only snort when I'm alone and Anna froze like She didn't here me right. I started blushing a strawberry red.

"Girl, you did not just snort." She said sassy like. I tubes the back of my neck before I could stop. I only did that when I was alone also!

"Elsa! What other things do you do when you're alone?" She asked. I blushed more. I actually did a lot more things that Anna would do.

"Umm that's it."

"Yeah right." She laughed. I conjured up a snowball and threw it at her. I then created a snow wall, knowing what was going to happen next. I turned the hill into a snowy hill. We started to attack each other with snowballs until I collapsed, exhausted.

"Alright. You win." I grinned. She started jumping up and down in a victory dance.

"Yes! I finally bested the great Snow Queen!" We had many snowball fights and I have won every single time. We than watched the sun set to a perfect day. In each others arms.

**This is not the end. There is going to be like 5 more chapters. I've for to end this chapter here. Fav to become a bro and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist* ≧﹏≦**


	5. Dinner

**Hey. I would have posted a new chapter earlier but it kept buffering and my chapter was deleted completely so I'm doing it now. Let's begin.**

Anna's POV

When the sun settled completely, Elsa and I went inside to have dinner. I suddenly remembered that I forgot to plan a special dinner. Great. I had everything planned and yet I forgot.

"Umm. Elsa, I kind of forgot to make a special dinner for us. I was just trying to plan everything today it must of slipped my mind. Which is funny considering that I had this day and idea planned for the past couple of days." I was talking too fast and stuttering.

"Anna," Elsa began but I didn't hear her.

"And I was too busy worrying what I had planned..." I continued babbling.

"Anna." Elsa said again.

"I was just caught up..." I then stopped and felt a sting on my cheek. I looked at Elsa's red hand and put two and two together.

"Good, I finally got your attention. Now Anna. What I was trying to say was that it was fine. I have a surprise for you Anyway." She smiled and winked. She then turned me around and put a blindfold on me. She grabbed my hand and we were running. It was hard to keep up because my sister was running so fast. I kept tripping and slipping. (My clumsiness didn't help the situation either). So this was how it felt when I led people around. I then fell into something wet and cold. It was Snow.

"Elsa, did you create Snow so I would fall into it? As payback?" I could tell she was smiling.

"Maybe, now come on." She took my hand again and ran more. We stopped and Elsa took off my blindfold. In front of me was a table of food that me and Elsa loves. That included Turkey, goose and of course, chocolate.

"Wow, how did you know that I like goose?" I asked.

"Well, all the free time I have I spend it studying you or staying with you." She explained. I rubbed the back of my neck. That's creepy.

"Elsa, you do realize that that's creepy, right?"

"Yeah, I know but after 13 years of not knowing you, I wanted to find out everything about you."

"The next thing You're going to tell me is that you watch me when I'm sleeping, right?" I knew she wouldn't do that but it surprised me when she actually started to blush more. "Wait, do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"What else do you do behind my back?" I shierked.

"I'll te you while we're eating." We sat down and started to eat but Elsa didn't want to talk about it. She just did some small talking. "So, did you have fun today Anna?" She asked.

"Yeah, we should do this more often." Then she just started to ask me random questions.

"Elsa, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine." I said, not trying to force her into information me her secrets.

"Really? Thanks Anna." After we retired to bed that night, I heard the door open and before I could say anything, I felt a strong pain in the back of my head and the last thing I saw was Elsa being knocked out as well.

**Sorry about the short chapter. Guess who kidnaps Anna and Elsa? I got to end this chapter here bros. Fav to become a bro and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Reviews are also accepted. Bye. *Brofist* •﹏•**


	6. Imprisoned

**Hey bros. This is a very fast update. I usually want for a couple of days to pass. Who's excited for the next chapter? BTW, this chapter is dark. Includes torture. Don't like, don't read. Also contains some minor language.**

Elsa's POV

I woke up and the first thing I notice is that the back of my head was hurting like crazy. The second was that I wasn't in bed but instead in another jail cell and one that had stronger cuffs to hold me like last time. If I tried to break it, I probably wouldn't have succeeded. I remember that last night I heard a creak in my room and I was then grabbed and I the last thing I saw was Anna being knocked out. I still don't know who imprisoned me. They had a mask on.

I heard a groan from the other cell across from me. "Anna. Are you okay?" I asked worried and hoping that she was okay.

"Other than having a trobbing headache and being thrown into a jailcell, I'm having a party over here." She than looked at me and smiled. "So, how are you?"

"Ehh, Alright I guess. But I will get us out of here. Nobody will hurt you or me." And I was determined to keep that promise. I wouldn't allow anybody to hurt my baby sister. We heard footsteps and turned our heads to see who it was. It was the Duke of Weasletown and he was with that hooded figure! The Duke wasn't allowed to be here!

"Do you promise to eliminate the Queen and princess?" The Duke asked the hooded figure. I could see that Anna was beginning to tremble.

"Don't worry." I whispered loud enough so she could hear me and nobody else. "I'll get us out of this. Nothing is going to happen."

They approached closer. "So who are you going to eliminate first?" The Duke asked.

"Well, to take over the throne, we're going to have to kill them at the same time so they can't fight us. Of course we'll torture them so they won't have the energy to run or fight and after that, we'll kill them." The hooded man replied. His voice sounded so familiar.

"Hans." Anna whispered, her eyes going wide.

"What?" I asked. He wasn't allowed to set foot on Arendelle.

"It's Hans. No doubt about that." They than approached us. I could tell that Anna was terrified but she hid it through a stern face.

"Well, look who we have here." Hans started. "The famous Snow Queen and the Princess."

"Get to it Hans. Why are you here? So you can claim the throne?" Anna spat. Hans took off his mask and pretended to be hurt.

"Why Anna, how could you think that? I'm a changed man." He smirked.

"Tell that to the evil sparkle you have in your eyes." Anna murmured.

"What was that? How dare you say rude things to Prince Hans." The Duke exclaimed. I glared at both of them and silently tried to cover the ice over the cuffs so I could get free.

"Prince Hans?! Hah! More like a slave. He would be very good looking if he wore an suit and hat."

"OH, You're going to get it princess." The Duke said. "You know what to do prince Hans." Uh Oh. Crap. They weren't going to hurt her on my watch.

"Pleas call me Hans. And Yes. I do know what to do." He than unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. I started to panic. What was he going to do? He came closer to her with a small pocket knife. I was now frantically trying to freeze over the cuffs before any harm was to come to my sister. He than slapped her and slashed her face with a knife.

"I'm going to torture you until you hallucinate and start crying your eyes out." He than punched her in the stomach and she groaned but didn't show any signs of defeat yet.

"Try me you piece of Crap." She shouted. With that, the poor excuse for a damn prince unruffled her and she punched him in the face and tried to get out. The Duke blocked her path but she knocked him little and started to unlock my cell door.

"Anna, you have to go. You can escape." I whispered, but knowing she wouldn't listen.

"I'm not going to go without you. Who knocks what that damn demon spawn would do to you. I can't risk your safety. I smiled at this and before I could say anything else, Anna got the cell door open and started to do my cuffs. It took Hans awhile to regain his senses but when he did he yelled out. "You b-!" He than ran to us and punched me in the face before picking up Anna and throwing her into her jailcell while her back hit the wall.

"ANNA! HANS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE IN HELL!" I yelled, trying to make him scared. He walked you to me and punched me in the gut until I was doubling over in pain. Anna regained her senses and ran to Hans and tried to grab his knife. She succeeded and went to stab him. But he was too fast. He grabbed her and twisted her arm until I could here a crack. I heard Anna scream and he threw her again but into the jail cell bars. Her nose was now bleeding and there was an angry red mark on her forehead. She still put up a good fight.

"Anna," I whispered. The pain was great but this was nothing compared to how Anna must have been feeling. She still wasn't crying. He kicked her in the stomach until she was coughing up blood. I just had to do something about this. I could feel my magic going through my vains at the speed of light but the cuffs were still too thick. I could see a thin layer of frost going over it. I tried pulling onto it. Hans heard me and threw Anna into a wall and she lost consciousness. At first I feared that it was something worse but I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her breathing. She was barley alive.

Hans stepped closer to me, dagger in his hand. "Now, how about we send the witch back to where the he'll she came from?" He shouted and raised his dagger. During this time, Anna regained consciousness again. I font know how she was doing this with a broken arm. She jumped up onto his back and the dagger grazed my side. It was very little but blood still came out nonetheless. Anna got the dagger from him again and I tried to get outnumber I finally broke a cuff and freed that hand. I let out my magic to hit Hans in the back so Anna could get an advantage. It worked and Anna stabbed the dagger in his leg. She was supposed to go for his stomach but kissed when he grabbed her and started to choke her. I finally got free and charged at him. I got back handed while Hans dropped Anna. I was thrown against the wall and my vision started to blur. The last thing I saw was Anna killing Hans and Anna collapsing herself while blood came out from all over her body.

**It wasn't that bad. I've read worse. Anyway, Fav to become a bro and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Reviews are also accepted. Hoped you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	7. Getting Free

**Hey. Wow. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs. It really means a lot to me so I thank you for that bros. Anyway, Let's continue.**

Elsa's POV

I woke up and I was still in the dungeon. I had a piercing headache and my side was hurting. I looked around, trying to remember what had happened. Oh, Yeah. The Duke and Hans captured us and brought us here. My side was burning. But I shouldn't be talking. My baby sister received the worst of it. I turned around and noticed that Anna wasn't there. I then heard a scream. Not any scream. _Anna's _scream. We forgot to take care of the Duke. How could that have slipped my mind?

"ANNA!" I yelled as I started to run as fast as I could to her.

"Why the hell won't you cry?!" The Duke screamed.

"I will never give you the satisfaction or the throne." Anna answered. She was still answering back strong but I could tell she was in pain. She wouldn't give up. 'Good job Anna. Keep it up. I'll help you.' I mentally promised.

"I've tried whipping you, burning you and breaking most of your bones and you still haven't shed a tear. You're strong. I'll give you that, but I will break your heart and spirit. I'll promise you that." I growled. He did try most of the torture techniques. I was going to kill that Duke and make him rot in hell. He did this to my sister. Oh, he was going to suffer. "Wait a minute. I forgot about your sister." The Duke stated. I tiptoed to her cage so nobody would see me except Anna. I put a hand to my mouth and tears started to overflow from my eyes.

My sister was tied you up against a wall and her dress was red with blood and was torn in several places. Her face was bruised and red. Her lips were cracked and there was a nasty bump on her head. There were also several whip and burn marks all over her skin. "Anna." I whispered. She than noticed me and I gave her a look that told her that everything would be fine. I broke that promise so many times today.

"I know how I'll make you cry. I'll kill your sister right in front of your eyes." He threatened. He probably didn't know that I was awake. He forgot to capture the Snow queen. What an idiot. "Now hold still while I'll get your sister."

"If you harm her, I'll get free and I swear to God, I'll make you suffer so much you'll wish you were damned to hell." Anna said. I was touched that she cared about me so much.

"Wow, am I quivering." He than left chuckling. Anna tried to get free but was too tired to do so. It looked like the slightest movement caused her pain. After I made sure he was fine, I ran into her cell and started to untie her.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I can't let him torture you anymore."

"But he'll find you and torture you as well. I can they that happen. The kingdom needs a queen. They don't need a princess." She said. Yeah, like I was going to leave the one person that I loved most.

"Anna, I don't care about my life. I care about yours. They need a princess cause if the queen does die, you'll be able to take over." I explained. I got her down and she collapsed, the torture taking toll on her body. I put her arm around my shoulder so she could lean on me. That was when she noticed that I was bleeding.

"Elsa, You're bleeding." She said, worried.

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine."

"Well, well, well. It appears that the queen did help the princess escape. I'm surprise that you didn't leave her to save your own skin. Now you'll both die." Anna found new energy and tackled him. She pinned him down and I made an ice dagger and threw it at her. She caught it and stabbed that Duke without hesitation. She then froze.

"Anna?" I asked, concerned because she just stopped.

"I killed two people in one day. I'm a horrible person Elsa." She than started sobbing. I ran to her and collected her in my arms.

"No, You're not Anna. I promise. You did it to save me and to save yourself. You're an amazing person." I smiled.

"Thanks Elsa." And with that, she collapsed. I checked to see if she had a pulse. She did but it was very faint. And her breathing was shallow. I picked her up despite the pain that I felt.

"Hang in there Anna." I whispered to her. "You'll be fine." Just then, Gerda and Kai ran over.

"Your Highness!" Kai screamed. "Are you okay."

"I'm fine. Please, take Anna. She needs to get to a doctor."

"Are you sure your fine? You also need to go to the doctor." Gerda answered. I suggested in defeat.

"Fine. But we have to go." We got to the doctor and one worked on Anna and another one worked on me. When he finished he said.

"You'll be fine. Just get some rest." And I fell into sleeps peaceful embrace.

**Hey, this is the end of the chapter. Fav to become a bro and follow if you enjoyed. Reviews are accepted as well. Bye. *Brofist***


	8. Elsa Awakens

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is FrozenFan plus 5577. •﹏•. And welcome back to some more Fanfiction. Wow, I'be been updating a lot these past few days. Anyway, if You're just checking in now, in the earlier chapters, Anna and Elsa spent a day together and that night they were kidnapped by Hans and the Duke of Weasltown. Anna got a lot of injuries and Elsa got a few. So that's basically it. Let's continue. (*^﹏^*)**

Elsa's POV

I woke up the next morning and I noticed that my side was bandaged and so was my head. I tried to stand you but was a little dizzy so I fell back onto the bed. Some nurses and doctors came in about 5 minutes later.

"Ahh. You're Highness, You're awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Other than having an ear splitting headache, I am doing fine. Thank you." I answered.

"Yes, it seems that you have a minor concussion due to your head knocking into a storm wall. You'll just need to drink some water and have some food and together should be up and running in a couple of minutes." The doctor explained.

"Thank you doctor." I replied politely. Then I remembered. "Anna, how's Anna?!" I asked frantic. Oh, I should have been there to do something. The cuffs were too hard and too thick for me to freeze them over. The doctor and nurses faces turned grimm. I held my breath, expecting for the worst.

"The princess, she had multiple injures including a major concussion, several broken bones and severe Burns in many places. She had to go into surgery do to internal bleeding in her left kidney. The princess is stable, but barely. She first have a fever due to a dirty blade as well." The doctor explained.

The walls started to freeze and tears started to gather in my eyes. No, not my baby sister. Why couldn't I be there to help her? "Can I -?" I started asking shakely and I swallowed a lump in the back of my throat. "Can I see her?"

Of course. She is unconscious this moment but she is accepting visitors. But are you sure that you can stand? You haven't eaten within 13 hours since you came here and you need some water and food in your system."

"No, I'll be fine but thank you for your concern." I stood up and the dizziness had passed. "Where is my sister?"

"She is in her room." The doctor replied. I slowly walked over to her room, unsure of what was about to come. When I came to her door, I didn't bother to knock and I walked right in. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf was there beside a person who I assumed was Anna. Kristoff turned his head when he heard me shut the door. He quickly stood up. "Queen Elsa! Are you okay?!" He asked urgently.

"Please, No need to be so formal. Just Elsa. After all, you are my sister's boyfriend and the royal ice harvester and deliverer. And Yes, I am fine." I than paused. "How did Hans and the Duke get in?"

Olaf was about to tell me but he stopped and put his head down. I never saw a snowman who was usually so happy, turn so sad and gloomy. He jumped onto Sven's back and drooped his head.

"Well." Kristoff began. " Me, Sven and Olaf were just coming back from making an ice delivery when we heard men yelling. We decided to go check it out and we realized that it was our guards and they were fighting a group of men. The guards got knocked out so we knocked them out. I noticed that a man with a hood and mask on ran inside with another man. We lost them and we than heard them talking about them taking over Arendelle. I recognized the voices and realized that it earlier Hans and the Duke of Weasletown. We tried to fight them off but we got knocked out, and that's all I remembered." He explained.

"Thank you Kristoff. How's Anna?" I asked, my voice shaking. They gave each other a worried glance and stepped aside.

"We'll leave you two alone." Olaf said and they exited the room.

I threw a hand to my mouth and gasped. Tears immediately started to overflow. I just couldn't bear to see my baby sister how she looked right now. Her right arm and left leg was in a cast and the other arm and leg was bandaged with blood leaking through the bandages. Her head was bandaged and there were cuts and marks all over her face. I touched her forehead and quickly drew my hand back because her head was really hot. She had a fever. The Duke must have used a dirty blade and **she** must have had an infection. "No." I whispered.

I grabbed a chair and sat by her bed. I took her hand and her breathing was really shallow. I started to cry and rub her cold hand, trying to force the warmth back in. Just yesterday, we were having an amazing time playing and just being sisters and now this? This was so unfair. I lost my sister way too many times and I was not about to lose her again. "Anna" I whispered to her. "You're going to be fine. I promise. What we did yesterday, we could do that again anytime you feel like it. I promise. But we can't do it if You're gone. You're going to be fine. I won't allow you to not make it. That's an order from your queen. If you don't make it, I'll never forgive you." And I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears and fell into my sisters shoulder, sobbing my eyes out. A little while later, I was forced to eat something and go to my room. A couple of days turned into weeks and Anna still hadn't awoken yet. I was beginning to doubt that she wouldn't. 'No Elsa. Don't think like that. She'll be fine.' I mentally scolded myself. Her fever broke after 2 weeks so that was a good sign. I was sitting near her room when I heard her groan and open up her eyes.

**Hey bros. I got to end this chapter here. Hope you enjoyed. Review and Fav to become a bro and leave a follow of you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist* P.S. if you want to help me with the next chapter, just P.M. me. Thanks. **


	9. This Is Home

**Hi, Hi, Hi. What's up?! I'm actually really happy since I'm listening "Best Day of my Life" so that makes me really happy. Let's go bros.**

Anna's POV

When I woke up, my head felt like a person just kept banging on it with a hammer an wouldn't stop and it was like a sledgehammer. "Ugh." I mumbled and tried to put a hand to my head. But I couldn't. That was when I was bandaged from head to toe. And my throat was really dry. Great. Just great. I turned my head to the side. My neck really hurt so that was a horrible idea. It was then I remembered. The Duke and Hans had kidnapped us. I killed Hans right before he could hurt Elsa too much. But I got knocked out and I think Elsa was knocked out as well. I had woken a little later and I was chained to a wall and the Duke tried to make me cry but I had to remain strong. Later, I killed the Duke.

I also realized that I was really hungry, like I haven't eaten in a couple of weeks. Maybe even months. But I wasn't asleep for that long, right? Elsa was next to me and I noticed that she had a smile on her face and it looked like she was crying. There were tear tracks going down her cheeks. "Hey, Anna. Do you want some water?" Elsa asleep me nervously. I nodded but that also hurt. It was like every single movement would cause me pain. I grimaced and groaned.

"Anna, don't try to move. I'll get you water but you still need to heal. I'll ask you Yes or No questions and scrunch up your nose for a Yes and close your eyes if you mean No, okay?" I scrunched up my nose. It was a good thing that that didn't hurt.

"Alright. Now hold on." She got a pitcher and a glass that was on my nightstand. She poured me some water and put it up to my lips. "Now drink carefully Anna." After I finished the water, my throat wasn't sore and I tried to speak. I first coughed to make sure that I could speak. I was nervous since Elsa was bandaged a little on her side and she was still crying.

"Hey, Elsa. Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. I said this soft and I cleared my throat.

She chuckled. "Heh. You should talk. You were tortured and had a concussion and several Burns and bruises. You also have many broken bones. Compared to you, I'm as healthy as a horse. I got a minor concussion and I had to get stitches so that explains the bandage. Otherwise, I'm fine."

"How long was I out?" I speed, a little louder then last time. She paused and took a deep breath.

"One and a half months." She finally let out. I froze, shocked that I was out that long. "Are you okay?" She asked when I didn't respond.

"Yeah. No wonder why I'm so hungry." She giggled.

"You always know how to lighten up the mood." She commented.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

Then out of nowhere, she broke down, sobbing in my shoulder.I was shocked and worried at the sane time. "Hey, Hey. Elsa. It's fine. I'm fine. We are both fine." I reassured her, trying to make her feel better. I couldn't stand anybody crying.

"No, Anna. It's not okay. You risked your life to keep me safe and- and- and, I tried to help you but I couldn't. I tried but I failed. I should be in that bed and in those bandages instead of you." She was now breathing heavily. "I failed you as a big sister. I never should have let this happen to you. I promise, I will make it up. Anna, I almost lost you. You stopped breathing many times."

"Elsa, you won't lose me and you don't have to repay me. And as sure as hell, you shouldn't be in this bed with these bandages. You are an amazing sister and I will never ever replace you or wish for someone different to be my sister. I wouldn't trade you for the world. I promise." I grabbed her ignoring the ache in my arms, and pulled her into a hug. "I promise you that. And I will never break that promise. I swear. I cross my heart."

Elsa embraced me back even tighter. "And I cross my heart and I promise you, I will never forget for everything you've ever done for me." I felt her tears falling on my shoulder and I let my tears escape my eyes as well, wishing this moment would never end. Ever. Something then popped inside my head. I let her go and put my hand under her chin until we made eye contact. I looked deep into her blue eyes.

"And Elsa?" I started.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"If you ever. And I mean ever, if I get injured and You're not there, don't ever blame yourself and say that it should have been you, because I will slap you until my hand and your face are as red as tomatoes. I promise you that." I threatened. She laughed a watery laugh.

"I promise."

"Cross your heart."

"I cross my heart." She said and made an "x" over her heart. "Alright." She said as she started to get up. "I'm going to get you some food and you have some visitors."

"Being them in." She knelt down and kissed my head.

After Elsa went to get some food, Kristoff, Olaf and came in. Kristoff took one look at me and a huge smile appeared on his face and he scooped me up into a bear hug. I grimaced because it was too tight. "Kristoff, hurts." I choked out. He backed away.

"Sorry." Sven came and nuzzled me and batted his eyelashes. I giggled at this.

"I'm glad You're okay Anna." Kristoff said for Sven.

"Thanks Sven."

Olaf came running over and jumped on the bed. "Anna! I'm glad You're okay! Warm hug?" He asked as he stretched his small twig arms out. I laughed.

"Sure. I could use one." I stopped him up into a hug. For a snowman, his hugs were really warm. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. "Alright Olaf. I think that's enough for a hug."

He wouldn't get off and I was too weak to get him off. Elsa walked in with food. She placed it on the table and got Olaf off me. "Thanks." I thanked my blonde headed big sister. They left soon and it was just me and Elsa again. I looked at the tray. There was barely any food on it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Anna, you can't eat a lot if you didn't eat for a long time. Your stomach shrinks and if you do eat too much, your stomach will explode so you have to eat very slow and very little. Okay?"

I nodded in understanding. I started to eat. After I was done, Elsa stayed with me and it was soon night time. "Hey Elsa. Want to hear a song I made for you?" I asked.

"Sure Anna. What is it?" I cleared my throat.

"It's about how much I love this home and how home is supposed to be. With you." I answered.

"That sounds amazing."

I started to sing it.

_**Everything I want.**_

**_Everything I need._**

**_Everyone I love and all I've ever dreamed._**

**_Tome for work and time for play,_**

**_Caring for each other, in every way._**

**_This is home._**

**_Home is love. Home is family._**

**_Home is people, I care about._**

**_Home is meadows kg flowers in the spring._**

**_Home is happiness._**

**_Home is everything._**

**_Summer skies are blue._**

**_Trees are always green._**

**_Everywhere you look, the air is fresh and clean._**

**_Working together, we do what we can._**

**_To lend our neighbors, a helping hand._**

**_Home is love. Home is family._**

**_Home is people I care about._**

**_Home is meadows of flowers in the spring._**

**_Home is happiness. Home is everything._**

**_Each night I count my blessings and thank the stars above._**

**_I've never been so halo with the ones I love._**

**_Home is love. Home is family._**

**_Home is people, I care about._**

**_Home is meadows of flowers in the spring._**

**_Home is happiness. Home is everything. _**

**_Everything to me._**

I finished the song and looked up at Elsa. Elsa had tears in her eyes. "Wow. That was beautiful Anna."

"Thanks. I made it because I love you Elsa and I'll never stop. I care about you. You're my family. You could literally read it in the song if you wrote it."

"I love you Anna. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too." I answered back. We embraced again, knowing that we would be there for each other , No matter what should happen to cross our paths. We are Home.

**THE END**

**Alright, don't get mad because it was an abrupt ending this was my first Frozen Fanfiction story I finished so Please don't judge. Until next time. Review and Fav to become a bro today and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist* ヽ(^。^)ノ**


End file.
